The Lost Memories of Elle
by BellaRudey
Summary: When Elle was seven her father began to experiment on her, he pushed her limits with no concern of her well being, then when he was done he erased her memory. Lets find out what really happened to Elle.


**DISCLAIMER : I AM IN NO WAY ASSOCIATED WITH THE SHOW HEROES, AND I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SHOW**

* * *

Seven year old Elle ran down the street, she had been picked at at school again, she hated it so much. She ran as fast as she could towards her house sobbing, each street light that she passed flickered on, then as soon as she passed it flicked off. Here backpack bounced on and off her back as she sped up running away, she glanced behind her to make sure they weren't following her anymore. She ran up the stairs to her porch then through her front door slamming it she leaned against the door and slowly slid to the floor as she tried to stop her sobbing. The lights in the house began flickering on and off, random appliances like the T.V. and radio turned on and began flipping channels. Her Dad, Bob, walked in through the kitchen to see her.

"Elle, what's going on!" he yelled upset. He couldn't stand this, Elle wasn't strong, not yet anyway.

Elle stood up and ran over to her dad wrapping her arms around his stomach huggin him.

"They did it again daddy, they just won't leave me alone!" she yelled through her sobs.

"What did I tell you last time?" Bob said sternly as he pulled Elle off of him.

"I know daddy, I'm sorry." Elle sobbed

"What do we do when you need to toughen up?" Bob asked, he knew the answer but he wanted Elle to tell him.

"We test the limits." she said going farther into her depression.

With that Bob took Elles' hand and led her to the car. Elle climbed into the back seat as usual and Bob got into the drivers seat and drove to the Company. Once there Bob grabbed Elles' arm and dragged her out of the car and into the Company building. Bob brought her into the test room, and his usual employees gathered for the experimentation. None of the employees liked to watch when Bob did this to poor little Elle, but they couldn't stop him, he was their boss and she was his daughter.

"Power it Elle." Bob said holding up a lightbulb.

Elle was still learning how to control her powers and she had to close her eyes and focus when she wanted to use them. So Elle closed er eyes and concentrated on lightbulb. Within seconds the bulb lit up in Bobs' hand. He then grabbed a flashlight.

"Power this now Elle." he demanded.

Elle once again closed her eyes and focused on the flashlight and soon it was shining brightly in Bobs hand. Next he grabbed a radio.

"Elle." was all he said.

She closed her eyes and again focused on the object and within 30 seconds there was music coming from the radio.

"Turn off the lights and all the machines." Bob said to his employees.

The employees did as they were told and then went back to where they had been standing before.

"Elle power the whole room." Bob demanded of his young daughter.

Elle did as she was told just like always. She hated doing this but she didn't want to disappoint her father. Next it was not just the room, but the building, then the block. Elle made it through the block even though last time she had passed out trying that one, so her dad decided to push it.

"Power the town." he said

Elle once again closed her eyes. She concentrated on the whole town. Lights began to flicker on and off and a trickle of blood began to form falling from Elles' nose.

"Bob stop this." Mr. Bennet, the head field agent, said once he saw this happen.

Mr. Bennet was the only one at the Company who had a backbone. But what everyone else didn't know was that Mr. Bennet had a daughter named Claire, and Claire had special abilities like Elle. He would never tell that to anyone at the Company, he would never risk having his daughter treated how Bob treated Elle.

Bob didn't listen to Mr. Bennet.

"Come on Elle, toughen up, you're too weak. Let's go!" bob said aggrivated at Elle.

Elle continued to try and power the whole twon, but the blood continued to flow from her nose and soon she passed out.

"Shit." Bob said once he saw this.

"See, do you see what you did. Why don't you just take it easy on her, she's only seven for heaven's sake." Mr. Bennet replied.

"Only seven, and she has the strength of a two year old. She's going to stay here from now on, she'll stay in one of the patient rooms."


End file.
